


School

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Protectiveness, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil ran man background checks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School

Clint and Phil are happy when they see Daisy do well in school.

They were apprehensive to send her to one.

Being spies, they had a lot of enemies.

But they wanted their daughter to have a normal life.

So despite Fury's suggestion of homeschooling Daisy,

Clint and Phil checked out good private schools.

By checked they mean they along with Natasha, May, Hill and Fury ran many background checks.

Their daughter will be protected.

The school they put Daisy in was a private school where many rich kids went.

Phil and Clint could afford it on their SHIELD salary.

One of them or Natasha, Melinda or Hill always picked her up.

Daisy was happy going to school.

She could make new friends.


End file.
